Insticts and their concequences
by Marlyne
Summary: A fic with weird pairings. No yaoi though. It will have Goku/Bra and Vegeta/Pan. It ain't really good, but at least it's something.


PRIMAL INSTINCTS ****

INSTINCTS AND THEIR CONCEQUENCES

Disclaimer. I don't own the characters of DBZ. If I did, I would be out on a date with Vegeta, Gohan or Mirai Trunks right now. 

A/N Well, this is gonna be one weird fic. It has one of the weirdest pairings ever in it, but I don't want anyone to flame me about that. This is your warning, and if you decide to read it anyways, you're gonna hafta agree with the pairings in it, and work with me on the stupid age-excuse I've come up with. If you don't wanna, then don't read it.

Goku sighed, as he rested his head in his hands. He felt that the moon was nearing again, and that would mean a night of restraining himself. Now that Chi Chi had died of old age a couple of years ago, he was a free man again, and, being a Saiyan had to keep himself from going after the one Saiyan female that he knew which wasn't of his own blood. Bra.There was only one problem. Goku was positive that Vegeta would kill him if he went after Bra. The arrogant Prince would never allow a third class baka, as he called him, near his daughter, let alone mate with her….. On the other hand, he _did _let Goten marry her. And that was Goku's second problem. Even if he did forget about Vegeta and went after Bra, he would certainly hurt Goten. Terribly. It was most likely that Goten would hate him then. So Goku decided to wait some more, and sighed again.

In the gravity room of Capsule Corp., Vegeta suddenly paused his training. It wasn't working today. He had been training like mad, but his mind wouldn't stick to it. That was all because of the stupid onna. No, not Bulma, she had passed away about three years ago. No, the female that made his Saiyan blood boil with desire was someone else. Pan. Her smell was so intoxicating. So incredibly Saiyan, and the moon only made it worse. Vegeta was positive that she was even more Saiyan than any of Kakarrots brats or his brats, hell, maybe even more than Kakarrot! But Vegeta would rather kill himself before he made a pass at her. Not as long as he was sane he wouldn't. But then again, tomorrow, it would be full moon, and when the full moon shone upon him, Vegeta wasn't exactly the most sane person around. Kakarrots brat would most likely try to fight him when he approached his daughter. Well, that would be too bad. Those who need to die, will die. At least there was one problem he wouldn't be having. Age difference. That had been the big problem in his sons short-lasting relationship with the girl. Those silly humans thought that age made a difference. But on Vegetasei, most of the times girls of the age of fourteen, married men who were 150 or 200 years old! And, further more, full-blooded Saiyans aged slower than half-blooded Saiyans, so even though he was 109 now, and the girl 20, the girl would most likely live to be 150 or so, but he would live for another 200 years too. So, compared to her, Vegeta was about 35 years old when one counted it back to human years. And, seeing that back on Vegetasei, most girls married at the age of fourteen, she had been ready for mating for a long time now. Vegeta did another back flip. Never mind all that. He would mind about that tomorrow.

Bra and Pan walked in the mall together, happily chatting. "So, Bra, how are you and Goten doing nowadays?" Pan casually asked. "Oh fine! Just fine. You know, three years ago, I was so happy that he finally proposed to me after all those years. And that only a week after my mothers death! It really was a help for me, to know that I didn't need to get through the loss alone. There's just…sometimes I wonder if I didn't only marry him because I needed some comfort. I'm not sure… I'm a little worried about Trunks too. After mom died, he has buried himself in his work as the president of CC, and I'm not quite sure if he's gonna be okay." Bra answered, frowning a little. Pan stood still, and turned to Bra, smiling. "Okay, don't tell him yet, but I saw Marron the other day, and she definitely has a crush on him! Maybe, if we work together really well, we could set them up together!" She whispered excitedly. "Wow, Pan! What a could idea! That would most certainly cheer him up! Good idea! I know, lets invite them to dinner, accidentally to the same restaurant, and then, halfway past the evening leave, and let them be alone together!" Bra cheered. "Yeah! Good one Bra! And then…" and loudly whispering the girls walked on.

***

As soon as Goten woke up the next morning, he knew it. It was going to be full moon that night. And whenever it was full moon, he trusted no one with Saiyan blood near his wife. Okay, only Trunks and Vegeta, they were of the same blood, and therefor wouldn't react to Bra's smell. He decided to stay awake in a chair next to her bed the whole night. Then he would be able to protect her. Speaking of Trunks, Goten was really worried about him lately. He had buried himself in his work for the last three years, but through the bond they shared, Goten could feel that he was doing particularly bad the last few weeks. He was sure that his friend hardly ate or slept. So Goten decided that it was time to scrape his best friend off his desk. He stepped out of the window and jumped into the air.

As he arrived at the enormous building, he knew immediately which window to fly to. He had already been there so often, that he could point it out even in his sleep. When he came in, he ki-blasted the phone Trunks was talking to, and swiped all of the papers off his desk. "Goten, this really isn't a good time…" Trunks began, but Goten wouldn't let him finish. "I bet you haven't been out in days. You need some food, sleep, fresh air, a sparring match, and…" with this last part Goten wrinkled his nose, "a bath." Trunks stood up and smelled his sweater. "Hmm, I believe I really could use a bath, couldn't I? Okay, Goten, you win. I'll take a short brake." He said looking at his worried friend. "No. No short brake. You're taking the coming two days off, and you're going with me." And with this Goten grabbed Trunks and pulled him out of the window. "But Goten! I forgot my cell-phone!" Trunks yelled. "You don't need a cell-phone. We're leaving now!" And Goten pulled Trunks into the air, flew him to a lake in the woods, and mercilessly tossed him in. "You wash yourself, I'll go fry a deer." Goten said, as he walked into the forest, without even looking back at his cursing friend. When he came back in half an hour, he found that Trunks had stripped off his clothes, and laid them to dry, and was now peacefully swimming in the lake. When Goten put the deer down, Trunks splattered some water onto him. "Come on in! The water is great!" Goten shook his head at the swift change of moods in his friend, but stripped and jumped in. 

Another hour later, the two half-Saiyans got out of the water. Goten ki-blasted the deer to fry it, and as soon as the sun had dried them, they put on their clothes and ate. "Man, that was good!" Trunks said, as he rubbed his belly. "I have to admit, I haven't eaten this well in days." Goten frowned. "Trunks, you have hardly eaten these days. I felt it. You needed food, and sleep. You should really go to sleep now. Here…" Goten tossed a capsule to the ground, which exploded into a house. "…you should go to bed." Trunks nodded, and willingly let himself be led into the house. Goten pulled off the blankets, and Trunks got in. "Need a goodnight kiss?" Goten grinned teasingly. "HECK NO!" Trunks laughed. Then Goten left for another room to get some rest as well. 

In the middle of the night, Goten awoke with a curse. "FUCK!! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!! I FORGOT ABOUT BRA!!!" He desperately sensed for Bra's ki, and sighed in relief when he found out that it was so low that it was clear that she was sound asleep. Trunks sleepily got in. "What's tha matter, bro?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you up. I forgot about Bra, and it's full moon tonight, so I can't even trust Dad or Nichan 'round her." Trunks stretched his senses as well. "Well, they don't seem to be near her at all. I think you're just seeing ghosts. Bra is sound asleep. We should go back to sleep as well." Goten nodded, and sensed around one last time. He felt nothing. So he just shrugged it off and went back to bed. So did Trunks. 

As soon as Goku felt that Goten had fallen asleep again he got up. No matter Goten. No matter Vegeta. As far as he was concerned there only were him, Bra, and the moon. He stepped out the window and flew to CC. 

Vegeta left the training room and looked up at the sky. The moment he did it, he knew he shouldn't have. Though he had lost his tail long ago, he felt his instincts boiling up, and knew he was going to get her. Tonight. 

Bra shot up at the soft sound of the curtains of her window shifting in the wind. She raised an eyebrow. They had been closed before hadn't they? She walked over to the window and glanced outside. It was totally dark except for… the moon. She suddenly felt herself getting turned on, just like that, just from looking at the moon. She had had that every full moon, as she accidentally looked at it, the past five years or so, but there always had been Goten. Now he wasn't here. Bra nervously put her hand on her forehead. She was sweating. She'd better get back to bed. She closed the window, turned around and… was blocked by Goku. "G-Goku-san. What are you doing here?" Bra asked, desperately trying to convince herself that she was not attracted to Goku. "Bra…" Goku breathed, as he suddenly pulled her towards him, and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "Goku-san." She purred now, intoxicated by the smell the male Saiyan spread around him, while she ran her finger over his chest. Her mouth soon followed suit, as she ripped Goku's shirt off and kissed his chest and stomach. He grabbed her around the waist as he lifted her and sat her on the bed, where he started to kiss her all over, letting his hands roam over her body. Bra kissed him back passionately, and Goku was almost going crazy with the sensation of this Saiyan female. How he had missed this, those past seven years, oh god, how he needed this right now…

Vegeta walked into the girls' room and lifted her out of her bed, not even bothering to wake her up. He would take her to Capsule Corp., and have her there. He grunted as he felt Gohan's angrily rising ki approach. "Where the HELL do you think you're going with my daughter!!" Gohan yelled, loud enough for Pan to wake up. The girl in Vegeta's arms slowly woke up, and as soon as she realized where she was, purred seductively. Vegeta smirked as he noticed her tail wrapping itself around his arm. Gohan almost burst in fury. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!! SHE WOULD NEVER…" Vegeta chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that," he rasped, "It's just the moon." Gohan went SSJ2 and shot a blast at Vegeta. But Vegeta went SSJ3 and carelessly deflected it. The blast hit Gohan, and it knocked him unconscious. "I don't think he'll bother us tonight again, pussycat." Vegeta whispered. Pan giggled and kissed his ear. Vegeta, who was still holding her in his arms, stepped out on her balcony and flew back to CC. 

As he arrived there, he immediately sensed the heightened ki of his daughter. His brows narrowed in a frown, because he had sensed that her mate was somewhere out in the woods with his son (HAHA, but this will not be yaoi). He then suddenly smirked. "It seems that Kakarrot wasn't able to hold it either." He chuckled, and, while still holding Pan tightly, flew up to the room he could sense them in. 

Goku shot up, as he suddenly saw the sharp outline of Vegeta's hair against the moonlight. He slightly yelped, and got off of Bra. "Hey Daddy." Bra smiled sheepishly, face flushed with her previous activities. Goku was busy trying to hide himself when he noticed that Vegeta was holding something. He gasped when he realized, what the smirking Prince was holding. "What… what did you do to Gohan?" was all he asked. Vegeta just smirked again. "Oh, he'll be out cold for the next two days. But," he continued, "It seems that you were having some fun of your own, weren't you." Goku bowed his head, waiting for the yelling. But, to his surprise, Vegeta only chuckled again. "It's just the moon isn't it? Well, you have fun…" And with that Vegeta left, with the giggling girl in his arms, off to find a room. Goku just stood there, numb, not quite comprehending what Vegeta had said. Then, two slender arms encircled his waist from behind. "Now, where were we…" Bra whispered. Goku grinned. She was even more eager to get on with it than he was.

***

The next morning, Goku was already eating his breakfast as Vegeta came in. "So, Kakarrot, how was your night?" he snickered. Goku almost choked on his food. Was he really expecting him to discuss last nights events with _him _???? "It was good." He just mumbled. Vegeta grinned. "Mine too. I have to complement you with your offspring Kakarrot, at least there's something you do right. Don't you have a complement for me as well?" Vegeta loved to tease Kakarrot. It was so great to see how the big man would choke on his food, turn beat-red, and mumble inaudible words. The two girls came in as well, both in a bathrobe. Vegeta pulled Pan onto his lap, and Bra sat down with Goku. "I liked last night," Vegeta started, while looking at Pan, and then turning to Goku, "so what do you say the four of us go out into a spaceship for another night. Just the four of us and an artificial moonlight generator…" he didn't finish the sentence. Pan smiled, still slightly under the influence of the moonlight last night, and romanced by having such a strong man holding her. Goku glared at Vegeta unsurely. "What do you mean with 'the four of us'?" he asked suspiciously. Vegeta laughed "No, not that way. I mean in two different rooms. I have no intentions to screw my daughter or you for that matter." Goku sighed relieved. He then glanced at Bra. Last night had been… great, and left him hungry for more, and because Goku knew that he had already ruined his son's marriage, why not have her again. Vegeta knew Goku had made up his mind, and nodded in approval. He looked down at the twenty-year old female in his arms. She looked so fragile, but tonight had once again proved herself a Saiyan. The fire that was in that small woman was unbelievable. Vegeta would love to have her again. 

Bra looked at Pan, and suddenly remembered something. 'Trunks and Marron!' she signaled to Pan. Pan shot up too. She tried to wiggle out of Vegeta's grasp, but found that she couldn't. "Come on, Vegeta, let me go!" she whined. "No." Vegeta simply said and held her in place. "You call them, Bra, since I obviously can't." Pan sighed. Bra nodded, got off of Goku's lap, and walked to the phone. Both men looked with interest, curious as who Bra was going to call. Bra tried the phone and then let go again. She turned back to Pan. "You do it." So Pan got up, this time Vegeta let her go, and grabbed the phone from Bra's hands. After a minute of trying she turned back to the people in the kitchen. "Trunks isn't there." Vegeta grunted. "Of course he isn't. He has been out in the woods with Bra's mate since yesterday." Goku felt Bra shiver a bit at the mention of Goten's name. He was sure she felt terribly guilty all of the sudden. He softly kissed her neck, and reached in front of her… "Don't make out with my daughter right in front of me, Kakarrot." Vegeta said sternly, and Goku pulled back. Pan now called Marron. "Hey Marron. Me and Bra were talking the other day, and we haven't been all together for a long time, so we decided that it would be fun to go out to eat next Thursday. So maybe you could invite Trunks, and we could meet at his and Bra's house in – NO! STOP THAT!" Pan suddenly yelled, as Vegeta, unpatiently, had crawled up to her, pulled off her bathrobe and was now kissing her neck with his hands on her…chest. "Pan? What's going on in there?" Marron asked surprised at the yell and moaning she heard from the phone. She now heard a rough chuckle and a slapping sound. Pan came back on. "Sorry 'bout that Marron. But… never mind. Is it okay with you to call Trunks?" Pan said quickly. "Yeah, sure but… what is going on in there?" She heard the chuckle again. "OHMYGOD!! IS THAT VEGETA?!?!?!" Pan blushed even harder, though Marron couldn't see her. Vegeta now laughed out loud. "Heehee… you don't have to yell that loud Marron, I don't want the whole world to know…" Pan said, shooting angry glares at Vegeta for giving their secret away with his voice. "I-I-I'll call Trunks. Bye Pan." Marron said, and Pan heard a click. "Now look what you've done!" she yelled. "Now the whole world will know in a minute!" Vegeta snorted. "So? Who cares about the world? If you really want them to they'll believe everything you tell them. Tell them were mated for all I care." Bra gasped, as she only now saw the bite mark on the side of Pan's neck. "Pan!" she breathed. Pan blushed even more, and said nothing. Vegeta smirked as he put the bathrobe back onto her, and lifted her up. "So, what about the spaceship, Kakarrot?" Goku's mouth still hung open, but now quickly closed. "Yeah, Yeah, sure." He replied, as he confusedly lifted up Bra and followed Vegeta outside. 

***

__

Goten silently sat on the top of the mountain, pulling out grass, as Trunks came sitting next to him. "Shouldn't you be somewhere out with Marron, having fun?" Goten asked bitterly. It had been almost a week since their fathers had disappeared with the two girls. Trunks shook his head. "I came to check on you."

"Aren't they, like, way too old for them?" Goten asked turning to Trunks with teared eyes. 

"I guess not. I never really realized, but I know really hardly anything about the Saiyans. I don't even know how old we are supposed to get."

"Why did dad have to take my mate to have his fun with? Why can't he release his stupid hormones onto someone else?"

"You're forgetting that she's the only Saiyan female around that isn't of his own blood."

"That doesn't give him the right to take her!"

"No, you're right, but obviously he didn't agree with you on that."

Goten's head sunk into his hands again. "Come on, Goten, you need to get back home." Trunks effortlessly lifted his best friend into his arms, and flew back home. 

****

Ten years later. 

"Do you think they'll still recognize us?" Bra asked, nervously grabbing Goku's hand as the four of them walked over to Capsule Corp. "Yeah, I bet they will." Goku answered, pinching her hand a little, feeling really nervous himself. She softly knocked the door. A blond woman, carrying a baby, and having a toddler glaring at them from behind her legs opened it. "OHMYGOD! PAN! BRA! GOKU-SAN! VEGETA-SAN!" Marron yelled, as she almost dropped the baby in surprise. "Come on in!" They all walked in and a little awkwardly sat down on the couch. At that moment Trunks came walking in wearing only his pants, and with a towel around his neck. It was clear that he had been training. "KAMI!" he also yelled as he saw all the familiar people sitting on the couch. "My. It has been so long…" he then said, while sitting down himself. Marron came back in with some lemonade. The two women took a glass, but Vegeta just snorted. "Lemonade! Where's the booze?" he then walked into the kitchen fetched four cans, threw one to Trunks, one to Goku, and kept two for himself. Trunks raised an eyebrow, but opened his can and drank. "Sooo, where have you been?" Marron asked in an attempt to break the silence. "Oh, out in space. Almost everywhere. We have seen a lot." Bra answered. The room was filled with silence again. The little girl from before ran in. "Mommy, mommy, who are all the people?" she asked, tugging her mothers sleeve. "They are…" Marron looked up at Trunks, who nodded. "They are family, Juu-chan. That lady," she pointed to Bra, "is your auntie, Bra. And that mister," she now pointed to Vegeta, "is your grandpa, Vegeta-san." The face of the little girl brightened. "Oh! Like grandma and…" she now frowned a little. "Mommy, I already have a grandpa. Krillin-san is my grandpa ain't he?" Trunks lifted her and hugged her. "Yeah, honey, but Krillin-san is mommy's father, and Vegeta-san is my father, so he's your grandpa too. And Bra-san is my sister." The frown on Juu's little face disappeared. "So Miss Bra is your sister, just as Nina is mine?" Trunks nodded. "Hello aunt Bra!!" She squealed and jumped onto Bra's lap. "Hey, Juu-chan!" Bra smiled, as she carefully hugged the little blue-haired girl. Juu then carefully looked over to Vegeta, but he growled a little, and she ran back up to her father. Trunks lifted her and hugged her. Juu bowed over to his ear, and whispered "Toussan! I think grandpa is far too scary. I'm afraid of him!" Marron blushed at this, for it was whispered so loudly that everyone in the room could hear it. But Trunks saved the situation. He looked up at his father, who still sat in his chair, scowling, drinking his beer. "Toussan….." Vegeta looked up into the pleading face of his son, who held the toddler up to him. Vegeta stepped over his pride and carefully took her over. He looked at the child, and his face softened. "She looks just like _her. _" He whispered, fighting back tears. Pan softly laid a hand on his arm to comfort him. He turned to her, and smiling laid an arm around her shoulder. Pan snuggled up to him, as Vegeta carefully handed his granddaughter back to Marron. "She is beautiful, brat." He said to Trunks. Trunks smiled. He then looked at his sister. "Bra-chan…" Bra got up, and ran up to him crying. "Oh Trunks…………. I missed you so much!!" she sobbed on his shoulder. "I missed you too, Bra-chan…" he whispered in her hair. When they let go again, Marron stood up. "I bet you two wanna see Gohan and Goten again eh? You too, Bra?" she asked her long time-friends. Bra nodded silently. "I'll call them." But that wasn't necessary, for the door already burst open. There they stood. Gohan came running in first. "Pan-chan!" he cried, as he hugged her daughter like there was no tomorrow. Goten also walked in, with a human lady, who was also carrying a baby. "Bra…" was all he said. "Goten…"

The lady walked up to Bra and shook her hand. "Hello. You must be Bra. I'm Sannah. I'm Goten's wife." Goten silently walked in. "Toussan…" Goku stood up, hoping that Goten wouldn't hate him forever. "My son…" Goten just stared at him, and then ran out again. Bra looked at Sannah, and when the woman nodded, ran after him. 

Pan finally pulled free from her father's hug, and sat down next to Vegeta, as to demonstrate to her father that it was serious. Vegeta put his arm around her shoulders, but didn't go as far as to smirk to Gohan, for he didn't want a fight with Pan. Gohan's face dropped, for unconsciously he had kept on hoping that Pan was still his little girl. He knew now that that wasn't true, and that, even worse, she had ended up with the evilest, most dangerous, man she could end up with. On the other hand, Vegeta was also one of the noblest men Gohan had ever known in his life. And if Pan-chan's love for him was returned, than Vegeta was probably the best husband she could end up with. So, Gohan nodded shortly to Vegeta, and went to the kitchen to greet Marron. 

Bra quietly sat next to Goten. "Go away." He said, without even looking up. "No, I won't, Goten. I want you to listen to me. We both know that our marriage was about to die anyways. There just wasn't the… feeling. Maybe if this hadn't happened, we would've been together for another year, but we would've divorced eventually. You have to face that, Goten. You have to." Goten looked at her. "I know I have to, but it is so hard! And it is even harder because it's my father." Bra nodded in understanding. "I know. But I really want to settle this. I'm not going to tell you that I'm sorry and all, but I want you to know that I still love you, but more as a brother, I think, than as a husband." "I think you're right. I think I proposed to you, because I saw in your eyes how much you needed comfort. I'm still glad I did it though. A hug just wouldn't have done the trick." "Yeah. Thank you for everything, Goten." Bra hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I would've done without you." 

"So," Gohan mouthed the question everyone wanted to ask, "are you guys here for permanent?" Goku looked around the table at all the faces he knew so well. "If that's okay with you all, then, yes, we are." Gohan smiled at him "Good to have you back dad." 

Goku looked down at his young mate. She looked an awful lot like Bulma. Sometimes he felt like he was betraying Vegeta. But then, when he looked better, Bra was so different from Bulma, both in character as in her eyes, that he knew for sure that this was his mate, his wife, his love. Bra looked up at the Saiyan that had grinning pinned her beneath him just a few seconds ago. He looked like Goten, but it was different. Goku was a full-blooded Saiyan, and though Goku had fallen upon his head when he was a baby, being a Saiyan still ruled half of his character. This man was so brave, strong, sweet. And though he was about three times her age, he was Bra's prince charming. They kissed.

Pan flipped Vegeta over, and laid him on his stomach. She sat on his lower back and massaged the muscles of his neck and upper back, dropping an incidental kiss now and then. She looked at his back and once again whimpered at the number of scars on his back. The enormous amount of pain that he must've suffered in all those years! She felt so sorry for him, wishing that she could've taken some of the pain he'd suffered, that she started sobbing. Vegeta noticed wetness falling onto his back, and hearing the sniffing of the girl, he knew she was crying. He flipped her over again, and kissed her tears away. "What are you crying about this time woman." He roughly said, trying to sound sweet. "You…pain… I wish I could've taken some of the pain you have gone through." Vegeta kissed her again. "No you don't. You don't know what you're talking about." He never ever wanted her to experience even a fraction of what he had gone through. He patiently waited for her crying to stop, just holding her, comforting her. Eventually she did stop. She sniffed a couple of times and then smirked all of the sudden. "What is it, little thing?" Vegeta chuckled, amused at the smirk on the face of the small woman. "I may not be able to take it away, but I can always try to make you forget…" she purred naughtily. Vegeta smirked as well. "Give it your best shot, woman." 

A/N Heehee!! Liked it? It was slightly different, wasn't it? Okay, I admit, it wasn't one of my best fics ever, and I could've done more with the theme, and maybe one-day I will, but this is it for now. AT LEAST IT WAS DIFFERENT!! Bye-bye! – Marlyne. P.S.: If you're gonna send me a flame you'll have to come up with some very good arguments, cause I already warned about the weird pairings, the age difference, and that the theme hasn't been worked out well. 


End file.
